Chase falls in love
by breedavenport71
Summary: Chase meets the new girl. And he falls for her. He then proposes to her and his fiancée tell him she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Adam, Bree, and Chase were at school. They noticed there was a new girl at school. The three went up to her and introduced themselves to her. "Hi, I'm Bree and these are my brothers Adam and Chase." The new girl said to them "Hi, It's nice to meet you." Chase asked "So were you from?" "I'm from Colorado." Bree looked at the new girl. "That's pretty far away. What's your name?" The new girl answered "My name is Lily."

Chase asked Lily "Do you want to hang out with us?" "Sure" Lily answered. So Lily started to hang out with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. They became good friends. One day when it was just Chase and Lily in the hall. Chase asked Lily out and she said yes. The next day Adam, Bree, and Leo saw Chase and Lily in the hall holding hands. Bree asked Chase and Lily "When did you two start going out?" Chase and Lily answered at the same time "Yesterday."

Lily was at their house every day. She never left Chase and Chase never left her. They were madly in love. They were together every day and every night. They couldn't leave each other alone. They had to be together. They knew they were meant to be together forever. They had a connection that no one else had. They kissed every time they saw each other and they kept kissing. Then Chase told Lily his secret. He told her he was bionic. She believed him and they were still together. No matter what it was nothing ever tore them apart. They were always going to be together always and forever.

After three years they were still together. And Chase proposed to Lily and she said yes. They were going to be together no matter what happened. One night when they were alone something happened. After a week Lily found out she was pregnant. And she told Chase and he kissed her happily. He said "I'm going to be a dad." Lily told him "I'm going to be a mom." "We should tell my dad and the others." Lily smiled. "We should." Chase wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Hey baby It's your dad and we love you."


	2. Chase tell's everyone Lily's Pregnant

Adam, Bree, and Chase were at school. They noticed there was a new girl at school. The three went up to her and introduced themselves to her. "Hi, I'm Bree and these are my brothers Adam and Chase." The new girl said to them "Hi, It's nice to meet you." Chase asked "So were you from?" "I'm from Colorado." Bree looked at the new girl. "That's pretty far away. What's your name?" The new girl answered "My name is Lily."

Chase asked Lily "Do you want to hang out with us?" "Sure" Lily answered. So Lily started to hang out with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. They became good friends. One day when it was just Chase and Lily in the hall. Chase asked Lily out and she said yes. The next day Adam, Bree, and Leo saw Chase and Lily in the hall holding hands. Bree asked Chase and Lily "When did you two start going out?" Chase and Lily answered at the same time "Yesterday."

Lily was at their house every day. She never left Chase and Chase never left her. They were madly in love. They were together every day and every night. They couldn't leave each other alone. They had to be together. They knew they were meant to be together forever. They had a connection that no one else had. They kissed every time they saw each other and they kept kissing. Then Chase told Lily his secret. He told her he was bionic. She believed him and they were still together. No matter what it was nothing ever tore them apart. They were always going to be together always and forever.

After three years they were still together. And Chase proposed to Lily and she said yes. They were going to be together no matter what happened. One night when they were alone something happened. After a week Lily found out she was pregnant. And she told Chase and he kissed her happily. He said "I'm going to be a dad." Lily told him "I'm going to be a mom." "We should tell my dad and the others." Lily smiled. "We should." Chase wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Hey baby It's your dad and we love you."


End file.
